Edward and Jasper
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Bella's off once more to visit Jacob, and Edward can't stand it. Luckily, Jasper's there to help him out. ExJ Lemon


"Edward, calm down,"

"I can't! How can I be calm while she's with that mongrel?" Edward yelled.

"You're the one who insisted she went," I muttered.

"I know I did, okay? He's her best friend, or so she says. How can she be around a dog?"

Edward was fuming around the room. I tried to calm him, but he shook it right off. He sat on his piano, trying to fume.

All I could think was how cute he looked while brooding.

"Thank you," Edward chuckled.

I cursed mentally; I forgot he could read my mind. If I could have blushed, I would have been as read as Bella.

"Everyone knows she loves you, not the dog. Why do you worry so much?" I asked.

"She's given me everything, every part of her. I don't want to share her with anyone. Especially that mutt. She's mine and no one else's."

The way his eyes lit when he spoke make every feature in his perfect face more pronounced.

He looked up and smirked at me. A devilish glint in his eye and the emotions coming from him told me everything he was thinking.

"Why, Jasper. I had no idea you thought so much of me." he murmured.

His eyes smoldered into mine as he got up. He strode with deliberate slowness, in a way like a predator stalking his prey. I was not going to be his prey.

"Oh yes you are," Edward said.

He pounced on me, and in an instant I was pinned to the floor. His breath in my ear.

"You're my prey, and I'll do with you what I please."

"Come on, Edward, we both know you're not going do anything. We're brothers after all."

"No not at all. Emmett is my brother; you're more of my brother in law. But then again, Alice isn't technically my sister." he explained.

"Why don't you stop talking and show me what you're capable of." I said.

I flipped him while he was busy thinking over my words. I straddled his waist and held his arms above his head on the wood floor.

He grabbed my wrist and flipped me on my back. His lips were on my mine in a second. He was not gentle when he kissed me, but god, he was a good kisser.

His hips ground against mine and I found myself getting aroused quite easily. He tore my shirt from my chest and ran his hands down it.

I ripped his shirt to shirt shreds as well. My eyes ogled his perfectly sculpted chest, every rippling muscle. His body was incredible, and all I could think of was that I wanted to feel it.

"Then go ahead," he murmured.

I took control and pinned him to the wall. I ripped his pants off to reveal his light grey boxers. They hung perfectly to his enlarged member.

I gaped as I saw it, the length was amazing. I wondered if mine was as big.

"Let's find out," Edward said.

My jeans were gone then, nothing covering me. I had forgotten to put on underwear; it was a trite unnecessary thing.

"Commando, nice. I think mine is a little bigger, though."

I looked down to see both of our swollen members erect and close to each other. Edward pushed my rear closer so they rubbed together.

He dropped to his knees and sheathed me into his mouth. I could feel my head hit the back of his throat and moaned his name.

The good thing about being a vampire was no gag-reflex. His skilled tongue massaged me as he bobbed his head.

I released into his mouth, he swallowed every last bit of before coming up and kissing me once more.

I returned kiss with just as much ferocity. Our tongues meeting, fighting for dominance and caressing the other.

"Enough," Edward muttered, breathless.

He slammed me onto the couch and bent me over the arm of it. He put swollen member at my entrance and I screamed for him to go.

He pushed in with force and we both gasped. My thoughts were non-conclusive. I didn't regret what we were doing at all. All I could think of was how amazing he felt inside me.

He slammed into me, each thrust harder than the last. I head our smacking against the other and I growled deep in my throat.

I tried to help meet each thrust as best I could. Everything went black then, nothing could be heard but our grunts and growls and everything I saw was black I orgasmed from his feel.

His seed pumped into me as he climaxed and dropped atop of me. We panted for a bit before he pulled out.

"Thanks for letting me vent," he said.

"Anytime," I answered.


End file.
